Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Blanks~Chararts for approval O_o Sundawn o_O just some blanks ill make the rest later! I CBA all of them but I think you should use the orginal kit blank and the queen should not have the kit next to her. Cave Gaurd.JPG|This one is a cave Guard cuz its guarding with claws extended but he isnt mad Healer.JPG|This one is a healer becuz it has herbs and a star on its head Rouge.JPG|This one is a rouge because its mad and it has clawz Loner.JPG|this is a loner he hs a chipped ear but i dont know why.. Warrior.JPG|Warrior Starclan member!.JPG|this is a Starclan Member Kittypet.JPG|Kittypet Deputy 1.JPG|i know the Tail is messed up but still..oh eah this is the Deputy Pic of Blanks for WCFW.jpg|this is the original one i Downloaded Leader.JPG|this is a leader if its a dead leader they have both stars Kit.jpg|its the kit new and improved i worked hard on it ok! 381px-Leader.JPG|THE NEW AND GRAY DOT-LESS BLANK (CURSE THOSE DOTS! SOME MANY) QueenS.jpg|i made a new queen she is a shortheaired and her belly is bulged. QueenL.png|Same thing as the first one only its a long haired.. Icewish 14:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) CBA Icewish 17:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) wait, this might be way late, but what if there's a cat that you have to use a bllank for with the cut off ear, who has a chipped ear? WE won't be able to tell if it's the blank or if it's the cat with the chipped ear.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw~Chararts for approval Here are my Brambleclaw chararts,I made them just in case we have a fanpage for him. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 15:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shadeing/highlighting.Icewish 15:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw88.png Oh srry I forgot. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA Icewish 22:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Cba although i didnt know he was a tabby.. O_o Sundawn o_O Bluestar~Chararts for approval Bluestar's chararts,same reason as Brambleclaw [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 21:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA! Icewish 22:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Bluefur88.png Bluestar88.png Ok Yay! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 19:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) CBA O_o Sundawn o_O Silverstream~Chararts for approval Silverstream's chararts.... Plz CBA it!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 02:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you blend in the tabby more? Icewish 15:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream88.png What do u mean? and can u do it for me? thx! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 21:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) i made some more queen because i didnt like the first queens so i made their belly bulged,you should do one for bramble claw XD!O_o Sundawn o_O Gray tom blue eyes ~ For Icewish So seriously, I don't have any of the "awesome, big complicated" programs, I used Paint. No joke xD What do you think? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 13:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Kit Chararts~ For approval I made new kit blanks cuz we needed themz ill do this for the rest of them but do you like the concept? ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Can you draw them in a different position? They look a little to similar to the apprentice blanks. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skunk~ For approval What do you think? Ocean 21:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You don't have any shadeing. Icy Happy Holidays! 22:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Blur the white tail-tip a bit.Pearlfeather 22:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Queen Blanks I changed the elder blank, the belly is bulging and front paw that's farthest away from us is changed, so it'll be easier to tell the difference between the blanks. The quuen blanks we have now look too much like the warrior blanks and belly is square, so I hope nobody will mind me making this blankPearlfeather 22:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC)(Long will come later) I personally really like it! :D Prickl ar 18:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The long one is a fail....Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I shink tis fine :D Prickl ar 23:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah Ah! Where the end of the tail is pointing, there is like a black line on the back. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The lines should be smoother and the right front paw's a bit crooked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Silverwhisker, I have no idea what you're talking about, Icey, I didn't change the lines at all except for the tail, paw, and a little on the belly. The front paw isn't crooked, it's straight, it's just kinda like she's sitting up. I'll still fix it, I just wanted to point it out.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No, she's right. There's a little black dot where the tail is. Let me try to make one... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) if you're changing the page, please delete the other one! I have to post this twice now: Reuplaoded and OMIGOSH I suck at the long one, I can fix it but it may not match the othersⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) nvm, I can't do it, I need help.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Loner blanks How is this? I made it meself! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) We don't realy need loner blanks. Givin the fact that loners and rogues are praticaly the same thing, I think we are better off just calling them all rogues. We also don't have any cats on this wiki who are "loners." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Firekit~ For Approval Here is Firekit!!! Hope you guys like her!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 01:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Is one eye supost to be a different color than the other? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It's suppose to be that way,the sky-blue eye represents Firestar the 2nd and the blue-green eye represents Firekit,who is her own cat and not with Firestar's spirit in her. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw~ For Approval Okay, i did me best on tis one, please be easy on me with this. (i suck at making chararts!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice charart,Silverw!! But i think you should put some shading and highlights on the wings too. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried my hand at her charart too: I wasn't sure if her wings were bird wings or bat/dragon wings, so I did bat/dragon wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) So I neeed to start putting chararts on the approval page? She has bat/dragon wings. Thank you, Firestream. Yes you do, Prickley. I think you should of smudged the ears a little, Icy. And Icy, ur just rubbing your wing skill in my face. XD SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K, and I love drawing dragons, so I tried my wing technique on the computer on Tricklepaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I love drawing them too!!! So, is she approved? I can't do her here, because i have the pic of her at home, i'm at school right now, and on a break. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) But her shadeings a bit, um, odd. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I know, i've got an idea how to do it better when i get home around 4. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Prepare to see the best Tricklepaw I've made!!! Her wings need to be outlined and maybe you should add some wing veins as well. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No offense Silverw, but i like Icy's version better. Sorry Silverw! Also ditto what icy said about the wings. 02:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The wing veins should also have a common meeting piont, BTW. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) How is it now? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) The viens have no common meating piont and should have a black outline. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw~ For Approval I think i'll fix his wings.--Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded. I based his wings off the charart Icey madeⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice, no comments from me Prickl ar 22:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) There are black spots at the base of the wings and there are no shadeing on them. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ditto what Icy said and maybe for all the winged and transforming cats, they should have their alt charart, meaning what they look like without thewings or whatever. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Soaringpaw~ For Approval Here's Soaringpaw with her wings!!! Comments? Changes??? Huh?? Huh? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 02:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC)